As an important part of human energy use, solar energy not only does not pollute the environment, but also greatly reduces the cost, so it is gaining increasing concern. However, the use of solar energy is mainly in the aspects such as water heaters, and is subject to certain limitations. The place of residence requires a large amount of electric energy, but it has not been able to make full use of solar thermal energy.